El juicio de Tonantzin
by Xiucoatl
Summary: Un guerrero encerrado por una eternidad es el único capas de de regresar el equilibrio al multiverso para ello deberá controlar a sus demonios internos y recibir todo tipo de ayuda
1. PROLOGO

**P****rologo**

**Siglos habían pasado y siglos más debían seguirle, perennidad en la que nada debió haber cambiado.**

**Oculto en algún lugar en lo más recóndito de la tierra, en un sitio en el que ni la calida mano del sol ni la suave caricia del viento podrían alcanzar nunca, un lugar en el que ningún humano podría sobrevivir siquiera unos instantes, puesto que el aire del lugar congelaría casi inmediatamente.**

**Es ahí donde un guerrero debió haber permanecido eternamente sujeto en aquella caverna, por raíces que surgían del propio corazón de Tonantzin, sin nada mas que ver que el opaco resplandor de algunos cristales que lograban asomar por sobre la roca helada de las paredes, cristales malditos cuyo objetivo no era el de iluminar aquel helado recinto, sino simplemente brillar lo suficiente como para no permitirle el descaso a la persona que era expuesta a ellos, sin escuchar otra cosa que el eco de su propia respiración rebotar en aquellas paredes una y otra vez.**

**Ya habiendo perdido desde hace mucho no la esperanza no de un perdón, pues sabia que nunca lo recibiría, más bien de un castigo más misericordioso.**

**Habiendo superado desde hace mucho el punto el punto en el que el mismo hubiera terminado con su tormento de haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad para ello, pero imposibilitado te todo, incluso de buscar refugio en alguno de los rincones de su mente y olvidarlo todo para dejarse llevar por la locura, puesto que esas raíces no solo lo sujetaban físicamente sino que también lograba penetrar piel, hueso y músculo para así someter mente y espíritu junto con toda posibilidad de alivio.**

**Ese fue el castigo asignado a el ultimo miembro de una estirpe tan grande que incluso es recordada siglos después de su destrucción, puesto que fue cuna de los mas grandes guerreros, guardianes y leyendas y el de entre todos ellos fue durante casi toda su vida uno de los mejores, pero al final solo es recordado como el demonio que provoco de un solo golpe la destrucción no solo de su pueblo, hado también la de varias ciudades y reinos enteros.**

**Pero jamás se supo lo que en realidad paso ese día, puesto ya que la mayoría de los hechos habían sido olvidados o simplemente por que algunos otros nunca fueron contados.**

**¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS DIOS¡¡¡¡¡ por fin termine con este prologo aunque la verdad siento que pudo dar pa mas estoy satisfecho ora nomas va a ser transcribir lo de mas ojala les guste leer esta introducción tanto como a mi escrivirla**

**Y ya si quieren mándenme sus sugerencias, saludos, mentadas y hermanas jejeje**


	2. CAP 1: Despertar y renacer

**ESTE VA PARA TI AKIZU ESPERO QUE AL FINAL VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRARNOS  
**

_**CAPITULO 1 **_

_**Despertar y renacer**_

**La oscuridad en lugar era casi absoluta, el frío ya había congelado casi todo el lugar, las únicas dos cosas a las cuales no había afectado a pesar del tiempo eran las enormes raíces que surgían de cada pared, y aquel que era brutalmente sujeto por ellas, un joven aparentemente no mayor de 17 años, el cual a pesar de estar cubierto por aquella maraña de rizomas se podían distinguir entre sus ya desgastadas ropas las cicatrices dejadas por una vida de batallas, en su rostro debajo de una descuidada melena color verde se podían apreciar unos fríos ojos negros como el carbón, ojos muertos acorde con ese rostro carente de toda emoción. **

**Ese era el escenario que se presento sin cambio alguno durante varios siglos hasta el día en que fue necesitado de nuevo.**

**Súbitamente la cueva comenzó a temblar, trozos de roca y hielo cayeron al suelo, la temperatura del lugar empezó a aumentar lentamente, las raíces que penetraban en su espalda y nuca serpenteaban para después salir de su cuerpo provocando un desgarrador grito seguido por varias convulsiones.**

**????-Ghiaaaaaaaaaaaa-cuando al fin ceso aquel grito el silencio volvió por unos instantes más, tras los cuales se escucho una voz femenina la cual parecía surgir de da cada rincón.**

**¿¿¿¿-Tlillamp antiguo guerrero Quiahuitl escucha mi llamado-aquella voz a pesar de que sonar con tanta fuerza estaba cargada con un sentimiento calido que inmediatamente le lleno de una gran calma.**

**Mientras escuchaba aquella voz el aun aturdido Tlillamp buscaba inútilmente alguna figura de la cual pudiera provenir aquella voz-q… que pasa… ¿quien es?**

**¿¿¿¿- Soy el espíritu al que tu y tu pueblo juraron defender- mientras se escuchaba nuevamente aquella voz, de la luz de los cristales comenzaba a tomar forma la figura de de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules la cual iba ataviada con un largo vestido con adornos de oro.**

**Tlillamp -T… Tonantzin- exclamo al momento de reconocer la figura frente a el puesto que mas sorprendente que el echo de encontrar una pausa durante su castigo lo era aun mas el que Tonantzin se manifestara de forma física ante alguien, y mas aun tratándose de un condenado como lo era el-¿pero como… por que estas aquí?**

**Tonantzin -Tlillamp escúchame he venido para pedir tu ayuda nuevamente-A pesar de que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna en ese momento, en sus ojos se podía ver el gran pesar y necesidad que la embargaban-necesito que abandones este lugar.**

**Tlillamp –¿Quieres que abandone la cueva? Sabes lo que eso significa el podría liberarse y…**

**Tonantzin -El que el se libere es solo una posibilidad, y aunque no fuera así a lo que nos enfrentamos puede llegar a ser igual de peligroso que el-lo interrumpido dejándose llevar por el miedo.**

**Tlillamp -¿Pero de que se trata, no es posible que exista otro como el? –comenzando a preocuparse por lo que se le decía.**

**Tonantzin -No se de que o quien se trate exactamente, pero es una fuerza como la que nunca se había presentado, su poder es tal que ya ha puesto en peligro la era del quinto sol.**

**Tlillamp -Pero eso es imposible el ciclo de cada sol ya esta predeterminado, nada ni nadie puede alterarlo ni si quiera el mismo Huehuetéotl.**

**Tonantzin -Así debería ser, pero este poder es tan grande que incluso ha logrado despertar a los Tzitzimime.**

**Tlillamp -!!Los Tzitzimime¡¡-dijo mas alterado que antes puesto que sabia perfectamente que ellos solo serian liberados para destruir a los últimos humanos-pero eso es imposible, ellos solo se liberarían después del gran terremoto.**

**Tonantzin -Es como debió ser, pero como te lo he dicho su poder es algo nunca antes visto, su poderes ya han comenzado a afectar a los Tzitzimime, non son los simples esqueletos que se marcaban en las profecías.**

**Tlillamp -¿Qué quieres decir? Para que se aria algo así, esas criaturas ya son prácticamente inmortales ellos deberían ser el azote que aniquilara a la humanidad de un solo golpe.**

**Tonantzin -Por fortuna eso no es del todo verdad, recuerda que todo lo que saben de ellos ha provenido de la viejas leyendas, las cuales se han ido distorsionando; si, los Tzitzimime serian lo que terminara con la humanidad, pero a una humanidad ya mermada y débil por el paso del gran terremoto, nunca fueron hechos para que se enfrentaran de igual a igual y menos aun estando protegidos protegida.**

**Tlillamp -Si los Tzitzimime no son tan poderosos por si solos entonces por que los liberaron y no simplemente crearon alguna otra cosa, el alterar a los esqueletos debió haber supuesto una enorme cantidad de poder y por lo que dices es obvio que puede emular la vida.**

**Tonantzin - No lo se, solo e podido entrever una parte de su poder oculta en algún lugar pero no puedo precisar donde y es mas que suficiente para destruirnos a los espíritus y guardianes, no entiendo ninguna de sus acciones es como si solamente quisiera manifestar su poder, y solo con eso ya ha puesto en peligro a los humanos es por eso que necesito tu ayuda eres el ultimo que queda que conoce la habilidad de la comunión con eso junto a tus poderes estoy segura de que seria mas fácil hallarlo.**

**Tlillamp -Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo-dijo retomando su mismo gesto cerio- debe de haber alguna otra manera de hallarlo, lo que pretendes es excesivo.**

**Tonantzin -Créeme que se lo que eso significa y que no tomaría esta decisión a la ligera, ya lo he intentado de muchas maneras pero nada ha funcionado, no habría acudido a ti si no fuera completamente necesario, entiendo lo que sientes tu ya has visto a eso directamente a los ojos y eso es algo por lo que nunca nadie tuvo que haber visto pero tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos a mi y a todos los humanos-decía mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo-por favor te suplico que nos ayudes a restaurar el equilibrio perdido.**

**Tlillamp -Si en verdad es tan necesaria mi presencia haré lo mejor que pueda, (aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo) además aun tengo que honrar mi juramento con tigo y lo haré de la mejor manera posible.**

**Tonantzin -Te lo agradezco Tlillamp-decía mientras se levantaba-pero hay cosas que se tendrán que cambiar antes de iniciar tu marcha.**

**Tlillamp -No entiendo que es lo que quieres cambiar.**

**Tonantzin-Tu eres el que tendrá que cambiar-mientras acercaba sus manos al rostro de Tlillamp-tal vez sea solo una vieja leyenda paro la gente le sigue temiendo a tu nombre.**

**Tlillamp-No es para menos,-sintiendo como la energía de Tonantzin entraba en su cuerpo-después de todo lo que hice, destruir a la mitad de la población de un golpe no es algo que se olvide fácilmente.**

**Tonantzin-¿Por que te esfuerzas tanto en mortificarte? sabes que lo que paso no fue tu culpa, tu al igual que ellos solo fuiste una victima-mientras quitaba su manos de su rostro-y tal vez algún día todos los sabrán… Jelhua.**

**Tlillamp- ¿Que?**

**Tonantzin-Escucha, Tlillamp no seria de mucha ayuda para esto, a pesar de que solo es una posibilidad remota había riesgo de que fueras reconocido por eso he tenido que cambiar tu apariencia y también tu nombre,- dijo al apartarse un poco y apareciendo un cristal para que pudiera ver su imagen reflejada- con esos cambios junto con tu nombre podrás pasar desapercibido.**

**Jelhua -Cambiaste el color de mis ojos y mi cabello-en el espejo se apreciaba el mismo rostro de siempre salvo que ahora su cabello era de color negro azulado y sus ojos eran de color rojo-no es un cambio muy grande, pero si pienso que la ultima persona que me vio cara a cara murió hace mucho creo que es suficiente, pero por que Jelhua.**

**Tonantzin-Por que fue el quien construyo el lugar de tu última batalla.**

**Jelhua-Si es verdad, ya empezaba a olvidar algunas de las leyendas.**

**Tonantzin-Ya tendrás tiempo para recordarlas en el camino, ya es hora de empezar tu viaje.**

**Jelhua-Lo se, pero dime ¿como se supone que debo iniciar mi camino, no me has dicho nada con respecto a eso?**

**Tonantzin-Lo mejor seria que buscaras ayuda, después de eso podrías iniciar con el viejo pueblo Yoruba fue cerca de ahí donde surgieron los Tzitzimime.**

**Jelhua-Encontrar ayuda no creo que sea tan fácil, si todos esta tan mal como dices no creo que confíen tan fácilmente en un extraño como yo.**

**Tonantzin-Se que te las arreglaras (solo espero que estés listo para lo que te espera y que quieran aceptarte)**

**Cuando termino de hablar las raíces comenzaron a serpentear una vez mas, esta vez para liberar completamente a su victima, la cual aun encontrándose tan débil ni siquiera fue capas de sostenerse en pie.**

**Tonantzin -Aun es pronto para hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, te tomara mucho tiempo el recuperarte.**

**Después de presenciar aquello la imagen de Tonantzin se sitúo junto a el-necesitaras todo la ayuda que puedas conseguir- dijo mientras acercaba a su rostro la palma de la mano la cual inmediatamente comenzó a brillar-y aun así es una batalla que ya esta perdida- acto seguido la figura de tonantzin comenzó a brillar intensamente para luego desaparecer, dejando solamente el cuerpo de Jelhua que ya hacia cuidadosamente colocado junto a un fuego que apareció en el centro de aquel lugar.**

**Varias horas depuse Jelhua por fin despertaba aun sintiéndose mareado y con su cabeza palpitando con cada respiración.**

**Tlillamp -Estoy mas débil de lo que creía-poniéndose en pie-bien lo mejor será recoger mis cosas para ponerme en marcha.**

**Habiendo dicho eso camino hacia uno de los tantos montones de piedra para luego hurgar en ellas en busca de las pertenencias que aun pudieran servirle, uno en particular.**

**Tlillamp -Lastima, todo este tiempo a dejado su marca en ti- dijo observando aquello que en otra época fue una extraordinaria espada ahora se mostraba tan oxidada y sucia que apenas se distinguían algunos adornos de jade-tendré que arreglarla o no podré hacer mucho.**

**Cuando termino de recoger las cosas que pudieran serle útiles en su viaje simplemente se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a aquel lugar que durante tanto tiempo fue su prisión y a la vez era lo único que retendría a la destrucción que yacía en su interior; al final simplemente inicio su marcha rumbo a la salida. **

**Una vez ahí Jelhua no puede evitar sentir una enorme melancolía al contemplar lo que alguna vez fue una bella montaña llena de árboles cubiertos de nieve convertido en un enorme paraje helado azotado por una gigantesca ventisca, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, su mundo hace tiempo que pasado. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se quedo ahí contemplando un mundo que había cambiado, un mundo que no había pisado en mas de quinientos años, un mundo que odiaba su solo recuerdo, razón por la cual Tlillamp desapareció y por el cual nació Jelhua, un mundo que ya no era el suyo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dios santo gracias por fin pude terminar este capitulo, después de la más exagerada serie de acontecimientos posibles pude terminar. **

**Dejando mis lamentos de lado primero les agradezco a aquellos que están lo suficientemente locos o aburridos como para llegar hasta aquí y disculparme por como quedaron algunas parte pero les juro que para el que sigue va a quedar mejor de nuevo gracias. **

**Y como dijo un escritor muy chido pueden mandarne sus comentarios dudas mentadas y hermanas. **

Tonantzin: En la mitología azteca, nuestra Madre, 'diosa de la tierra', que regía el nacimiento y la muerte Según algunos textos en lengua náhuatl, los dos hijos principales de nuestra Madre, fueron Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcóatl.

Huehuetéotl: Dios del fuego del hogar

Tzitzimime: Monstruos con apariencia de esqueletos, y matarán a toda la gente después de la caída del quinto sol


End file.
